Open your eyes
by SecretHikari
Summary: "I am Vengeance. The debt of blood can only be repaid in blood." With the death of his parents Yugi Moto was forced to move back to his parent's home village that was completely isolated from the world. In his quest to find out why his parents loved the village so much yet still left it he discovers a beautiful yet terrifying power within the woods that the villagers can't see.
1. Tanima

_I totally know what you're thinking. "NO HIKARI DON'T START A NEW STORY YOU LAZY AUTHOR!" Sorry but I literally got too excited and did a crap-ton of research for this one :L Anyone who noticed (or cares) I took once down and that was to make way for my own fairy story. Also as I'm not sure whether my sources are reliable if you want to give advice or criticise anything mentioned, please do I encourage constructive criticism and constantly ask people who review for their opinions :L _

_Love you guys and welcome to 'Open your eyes' Hope you like it and sorry if this chapter is a little boring, bear with me though with this type of story I really need to describe the characters before I even get into the good stuff XD  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own YU-GI-OH! Otherwise I'd be filthy rich and actually able to draw :D However I do own the plot, any similarities between previous fanfictions or novels are purely accidental and I'll be sure to change them if they're that blatent ;)  
_

_**Warning: **I've rated this as an 'M' Which means that as the story progresses this won't be suitable for pure eyes in the form of Lemons (more than likely) to gore (possibility not completely sure) you have been warned :)  
_

* * *

Chapter 1 – Tanima

Yugi watched the blur of the fields through the window as the bus sped down the country lane. The window above him was open causing the air to whip his golden bangs around his cherubic face. His amethyst eyes glittered in the faint sunlight that the overcast day provided. However his expression screamed sadness and regret.

He looked away from the supposedly picturesque scenery with a scowl on his face.

An old man in front of him looked up from his newspaper every so often with a curious look on his face. Actually now that Yugi looked around everyone was doing it. He heard the village of Tanima was remote as hell but he never imagined it was so cut off that there wasn't even the occasional visitor. Obviously it was rare enough that his presence on the bus was a spectacle.

Then again there was only one bus a week that makes two round trips to the village in that one day. So if you lived there and missed the second bus back to Tanima village you'd have to squat in a packed inn for a week or risk the long trek down the winding country lanes.

"What is a kid like you doing going to a middle-of-nowhere village?" The old man demanded.

Yugi's temper flared it was like the geezer was trying to warn him off, who gave him the right?

"Kid. Like. Me?" Yugi ground out through gritted teeth.

"Yeah you're like one of those . . . city pretty boy punks." The old woman next to him crowed waving a disgusted hand "You'll never last."

"He will definitely find it hard to adjust, kids these days don't know the meaning of hard work and just look how impractical he is!" The old man waved his hand at Yugi, highlighting his black skinny jeans tucked into his combat boots, as if it was evidence.

Yugi could feel all the other passengers' eyes boring into his back in agreement. His amethyst eyes flashed as he opened his mouth to give the old geezer a piece of his mind.

"Hey give the kid a break isn't it obvious who he is?" A heavily accented voice interrupted.

Yugi turned around to see a boy about his age of seventeen stood there with a disapproving look on his face. His blonde shaggy hair fell into his honey brown eyes so often so he had to shake his head to dislodge the wayward hairs from his eyelashes. He was muscular and slightly tanned, probably from working in fields; his muscles were more prominent however by how he held four brown bags full to the brim with food and other products. _Most likely on an errand for his mother _Yugi thought.

"What?" A young mother asked as her child looked around in wonder at what was happening.

"Who was expecting a new house member this week?" The boy snapped "As much as I love ya guys you can't just attack everyone who moves to the village," His eyes landed on Yugi "Come on bud sit back here by me."

Yugi scowled at the residents as he walked by them to join his new friend on the back seat of the bus. They now avoided his eyes with shame evident in their postures. At first Yugi didn't know what kind of reception he was going to receive from such a close-knit community but now he had a good idea.

The boy had dumped his bags on the floor of the bus and was now smiling at Yugi. Hesitant and slightly scared of his overly happy demeanour Yugi sat with one space between them, dumping his bags on the other side of him.

The boy raised one blonde brow "Sorry about them we're much nicer normally, trust me. I'm Joey by the way! Joey Wheeler." He winked and offered Yugi a hand to shake.

"Yugi Moto." Yugi replied, warily shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet ya Yug!" He shouted shaking his hand so hard Yugi's tiny frame shook with the force of it.

Yugi forced a smile. It was the least he could do as he this guy saved him from the unexpected ridicule of the villagers.

Yugi tilted his chin at the old couple at the front of the bus "What was that all about."

Joey scowled "All the old folks don't like new people moving out here because the community is tight. Nobody even locks their doors at night. Anyhow everyone knows your . . . situation."

Yugi felt his heart clench yet he turned angry when Joey looked at him in pity _No!_ Yugi shouted mentally _don't look at me like that!_

"How can you possibly know that?" Yugi asked.

"Everyone is talking about it, although the adults are the most shocked. They won't tell any of us why though."

"What do you know exactly?"

Joey gulped slightly "That your parents were in a car crash and that you have to move here to live with your dad's younger sister because you have no other family." He said it so fast without breathing as if wishing to vomit the information out in his rush.

"So everything then." Yugi choked out a laugh.

"I'm sorry; you probably wanted to keep it quiet."

A sigh drifted from Yugi's lips "Its fine. Everyone was going to find out eventually."

Yugi's eyes drifted around the back of the other passengers' heads. A part of him knew that he would always be on the outside looking in here. He mentally shrugged, oh well can't be helped he has no where else to go until he turns eighteen so he will just have to stick it out for a year, he had only turned seventeen last month after all.

"Hey Yug, we're here." Joey said as he bent down to scoop up his paper bags into his large arms.

Yugi slung his bag over his shoulder and grasped the handle of his heavy suitcase "Can I expect that sort of reaction from everyone?"

Joey paused, looking thoughtful "Maybe a few days from some other kids our age. The adults won't the elderly people most definitely. Your Gramps sure won't though."

Yugi stopped, causing Joey to smack into his small back in the middle of the bus aisle "Gramps?" Yugi squeaked.

Joey raised an eyebrow as he towered over Yugi "Sure, your aunt and him live above the local game shop didn't anyone tell you?"

Yugi shook his head rapidly "No they only ever mentioned my aunt."

"Well the other year Gramps had some health problems so he put the game shop into your aunt's name just in case. Nobody probably told you because he doesn't actually own the property anymore even if he does still run things."

Yugi unfroze and jumped off the bus, pausing to pick up his suitcase and place it on the ground next to him. Dust already coated his boots he noticed when he looked down. He knew that it would soon seem familiar to him. Despite himself Yugi inhaled deeply and let a small sad smile play on his lips. He loved the outdoors despite growing up in the city. There was always such beauty in nature, nothing was ever black and white even in a tree there were dozens of shades of green, brown, black and yellows. Nature adapted and worked with the seasons and Yugi positively adored the changes blatantly displayed. Yet he always felt something else, a steady thrum of power that called for awe. His mother and father had always talked about their childhood village with such longing. Once when he was really young he had asked her why they had moved away if they had loved it so much. The next thing he knew his father was scolding him for making his mother upset . . .

Yugi paused and let go of his suitcase to slap himself on the cheeks. No, such thinking would only serve to hold him back. He came here because he had nowhere else to go but if his late mother and father loved the place so much he would try here. Truly try to fit in and make a fresh start, a fresh start away from the smog and oppressiveness of the city.

Joey was waiting for him at the top of a hill. Panting Yugi heaved his luggage up the hill, ignoring the sniggers Joey aimed his way at his upward struggle.

"Welcome . . ." Joey said grandly in a booming voice, his paper bags rustling in the wind at his feet ". . . to the village of Tanima! Where the anti-social come to die and where teens die with them due to slave labour and boredom. Enjoy your stay good sir."

Yugi blinked and he couldn't help but burst into laughter at the ridiculous display. It felt so good to laugh it was almost like the wind itself was sucking the sadness from within leaving a warm glow. However the feeling was fleeting and reality slowly crept back as Joey was taking a mocking bow whilst waggling his eyebrows.

"Huh, Tanima." Yugi murmured.

The village was a large oval shape, the only exit being the main road that led from the tip of the oval to the hill where Joey and Yugi stood. Homes were fairly spaced apart with large gardens and off-road parking. On some of the larger properties were vast amounts of land where crops were flourishing. Yugi could even see some dots that were obviously people tending to the field. The grass sparkled emerald and inviting with the remnants of last nights rain despite the sunny day. To the left was a large building which Yugi could only assume was the school judging by the emptiness of the area on a weekend. A large forest curled around Tanima stretching around the oval about half-way on each side. Yugi couldn't help but notice the dark green leaves of the looming forest gave the area an eerie outlook compared to the bright happy atmosphere of the village itself. The forest stretched out for miles, Yugi had to squint to see the end of it despite being in such a high place.

"We have more fields there." Joey said, pointing beyond the forest.

Yugi frowned "That must be an awfully long trek to make frequently."

Joey laughed loudly "You're such a city kid! That walk is nothing to us country folk." Joey boomed, puffing out his chest with pride "Now come on Yug we have to get you to your new home."

Yugi stared into the forest shrouded in shadow as Joey trumped down the path towards Tanima talking animatedly to Yugi over his shoulder. He shivered despite the warm weather before jogging after his new friend, his suitcase rocking unsteadily over the uneven ground.

* * *

People waved and smiled at Joey as they walked through Tanima village. They merely gave Yugi confused glances before their eyes widened and they either turned to whisper to each other or turn back to their work. Yugi sighed and tilted his head upwards; taking comfort in the soft breeze that rustled his golden bangs and caressed his cheeks lovingly.

"I think you'll fit right in here Yug when you get settled. Oh and ignore all the old cronies they think it's expected of you to work on the fields but in reality it's a part-time job for us teens." Joey smiled comfortingly "There are other places you can look for work so don't worry."

Yugi had to admit that his shoulders felt lighter after what Joey had said. Being as he had never met his aunt or grandfather he didn't really relish in taking money from them being as they were giving him a roof over his head. His parents raised him to be too independent to mooch to that degree so he had resigned himself to the fact that he'd be working in the fields.

"Here we go." Joey chirped pointing to a large building along the strip of small general stores "Welcome home, Yug."

Joey wasn't kidding when he said that his relatives owned a game shop. It was brightly coloured, yellow and green with 'game' on the front in crimson letters. The building had such a welcoming aura Yugi's subconscious was convinced it was actually alive and accepting him as a new resident. Children were laughing in the street playing with toys and living in their imaginations with their new toys as housewives watched them with content smiles lighting their faces. It was strange to him, to see such a relaxed atmosphere with nobody in a rush for work or ushering their children into their homes in fear of kidnappers and such. Yugi had to admit that it was nice yet uncomfortable for him to witness it; it would take some getting used to for this city boy that much was true.

"Are you going ogle the place or go in?" Joey shouted shoving Yugi with his shoulder as his arms were still full towards the shop.

The bell overhead let out a high pitched ding as Joey shouldered the door open. He walked in casually and thumped his bags onto the sleek glass counter at the far end of the shop.

Yugi stood at the front of the shop which was currently empty. Colourful boxes lined the wooden shelves that were painted a soft sky blue. The carpet was a light beige tile that gleamed under the artificial spotlights above. Posters advertising well-known games such as duel monsters decorated the walls. At the far end of the shop was a spotless counter with cards displayed proudly beneath its glistening exterior. An ancient register sat perched atop the counter and Yugi was slightly worried the huge thing would break the glass under its monstrous weight.

"Gramps!" He screamed as he leaned over the counter with a smile splitting his face.

"Jesus ,Joseph!" An aged voice cried from under the counter. He jumped up glaring playfully at the over excited blonde teen "You're going to give me a heart attack one day young man!" He scolded.

Yugi had never met either of his grandparents and despite himself he was a little excited as he inched his way to the left and got a glimpse of the man. To say he was shocked was an understatement and there was no doubt in his mind whether he was really his grandfather. They shared the same short stature and amethyst eyes; although Yugi guessed his grandfather's had darkened to a deep plum in age. His hair was eerily similar to Yugi's except it was all iron grey and tamed by a black bandanna.

Joey held up his hands in surrender "Don't worry Gramps you're too tough to get a heart attack" he cried causing the old man to snort in derision "moving on I brought a guest." Joey said as he stepped aside and back to watch their first meeting with interest.

Solomon Moto's eyes widened in shock as he stared at his biological grandson whom he was robbed of his chance to meet from the beginning. He shared so many of the features of the Moto family, the striking purple eyes and crazy hair yet he could see it. See the features of his father and it caused him to beam happily. Solomon practically scrambled over the counter to hug his grandson despite his age. Yugi looked like he was going to faint at the action, clearly worried about the elders health. He cast a helpless look at his new friend as he was squeezed tightly and to Yugi's surprise Joey looked like he was tearing up at the old man's happiness.

Solomon finally pulled back and looked at Yugi's surprised face "I'm so sorry my boy it's just we never got to meet you! My God you're certainly a Moto." He chuckled "Come on in and sit! Joey close the shop for me would you?" He ordered as he took Yugi's bag off his shoulder, leaving the teen to grab his own suitcase.

"It's really nice to meet you." Yugi said as they walked up the stairs leading to the apartment above the shop "My father always spoke highly of you."

"I'd hope so being as I'm his father." Solomon smiled sadly "It broke my heart, to hear the news I mean, but at least I have a chance to get to know you now and he would have wanted that."

Yugi nodded and blinked rapidly to dispel any tears that may have formed against his will. He noticed his grandfather doing the same thing before they continued up the stairs. Yugi mentally giggled feeling a little more comfortable seeing a trait he and his grandfather shared.

"Mai get in here!" Solomon shouted happily as the sound of Joey stomping up the stairs reverberated throughout the building.

"Where's the fire dad?" A female voice shouted from another room "I'm making dinner!"

"Just get in here!"

Happiness bled into his voice causing whomever who was in the other room to heed his words and hurry into the room.

Yugi turned to see who had entered and his eyes widened. She was a tall woman in her late twenties or early thirties, Yugi couldn't be sure. Her skin was flawless and she was no doubt insanely pretty with perfect make-up and a body that most models would die for. Golden hair tumbled down her back accenting her purple shirt and tight fitted black jeans. Her Moto roots showed through with the way her golden bangs spiked around her face and her light violet eyes rimmed with mascara.

"Mai, Yugi has arrived." Grandpa said his eyes beaming.

Mai's piercing purple eyes zoned onto the awkward teen that was stood in the middle of the living room. There was no doubt that this was her long lost nephew who had apparently been living in Tokyo. A smile flitted across her face as she gazed at him, her brother shone through so much that it made her heart ache.

"Hey there kid you're room is back there. It's the first door on the right." Mai said with a gentle smile.

Yugi actually found himself being able to smile back at the tall woman. His shoulders relaxed and he knew that she had somehow sensed that he didn't want to be coddled or fawned over due to the impromptu death of his parents. He could handle his grandfather being happy to finally meet him but having an overbearing aunt to contend with too would have stressed the poor teen out too much. Respect and newfound love for his aunt for leaving him be despite how happy she was bloomed in his chest.

"Well I'd better get back to my mum before she has a fit thinking I've missed the last bus home again," Joey chuckled and waved happily back at Yugi "See you in school Monday Yug. I'll leave you alone this weekend to get acquainted with the place." He winked and walked away the house shuddering with the force he slammed the door with.

Grandpa winced "That boy will be the death of me one day I tell you. Yugi, why don't you go and unpack we'll call you for dinner when it's ready."

Yugi nodded and grabbed his luggage and trumped down the small corridor to the first door on the left. The house had pale green wallpaper with pretty cream flowers blooming across the green like a perfect field. He came to a small oak door and he quickly shouldered it open and walked into the room, depositing his bag on the floor and his suitcase on the bed.

He took a moment to admire his room. The walls were painted a sky blue only separated by empty wooden shelves that lined the wall above a desk tucked into an alcove. The carpet was a dark navy, a contrast that seemed to work against the pale walls. The bed was quite spacious and Yugi was pleasantly surprised that he had a lot of floor space and storage space. A wooden wardrobe loomed against the wall by the door with a small, battered chest-of-drawers.

Yugi sighed. It was nice here he had to admit but there was nothing like home. There was nothing like living with his parents in familial bliss in the city. He opened his suitcase and grasped the object sitting atop his perfectly folded clothes.

It was a picture of a happy family. A beautiful woman with long black hair and luminous green eyes with slightly tanned skin. She was practically dwarfed by her husband which was pretty hilarious being as the man was tiny by normal standards as well. He had crazy hair which mirrored Yugi's perfectly. His eyes were the same amethyst colour as his own however they were slightly narrower due to his high cheekbones and overall more masculine body than his son. Yugi stood in the middle, his eyes alight with happiness as all three of them flashed victory signs and wide grins at the camera.

Yugi felt his eyes water before he blinked them away. He had done enough crying, neither of them would want him crying over them every night. Yugi could practically hear their encouraging voices _"You can do it squirt! So what if you're in a new place you're strong enough to make a new life for yourself." _

Yugi settled the wooden frame on the desk "Well guys. I guess I'm here and despite everything I'm a little happy. You loved this place so much and now . . . I'll see for myself why this place is so special. Wish me luck."

"Yugi! Dinner!" Grandpa called.

Yugi placed a hand atop the picture before he opened his new bedroom door and he couldn't help but wonder whether this was his father's room. Looking back at his room one final time he exited to get to know his new guardians better.

* * *

_Hope you liked it and it wasn't too boring, introductary chapters always are I'm afraid. Also I'd like to clarify that this WILL be puzzleshipping later on in the story. Joey is just over friendly and loud from living in such a remote village. _

_I really like how Joey came out surprisingly. I wanted to keep his over enthusiastic personality and lack of attention to social clauses which will become more apparent later on. As a city boy Yugi isn't too welcoming of Joey's touchy-feely personality and I think that it came out pretty well ;)  
_

_As usual constructive criticism is enocouraged, even if its to tell me I'm crap :D, so Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!  
_


	2. Stranger in a strange land

Hello everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of . . . Open your eyes! I'd like to quickly thank whoever followed and liked this story, as well as my lone reviewer **Alverna** I'd just like to say that I AM working on Little Tenishi for you but it's slow progress I don't know why I'm finding it so hard :L Hopefully it'll be up in the next week for you and then it'll become easy to write once again.

Sorry for the delay and please enjoy the next chapter of Open your eyes.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Stranger in a strange land

Yugi could feel the damp Earth seeping into the back of his black tank top. He knew he should move, the sun was being sucked rapidly into the Earth and he shouldn't be outside. Especially in the woods he shouldn't. They were dangerous, they called to him like a siren's song as he lay there, gazing at the emerging stars that winked in and out of existence merrily.

He began to sing softly under his breath. The song was sweet and melodious as it rolled off Yugi's tongue expertly. The language was not of this land as Yugi's beautiful voice effortlessly spun it together. Vaguely Yugi was panicked, how did he know this language? What was it? Power practically thrummed from Mother Earth herself as the song rose in tempo.

Yugi was inwardly startled as voices, sweeter and more perfect than his own, began to parrot the song he was singing. His outward self however just smiled calmly and inhaled deeply through his nose, clearly pleased with his work. They sounded far away and so, so sad that all he wanted was to go to them, he'd crawl if he had to.

His amethyst eyes closed softly, charcoal black lashes caressing his skin comfortingly as he joined in the sweet song of the woods. A pleasurable shiver stroked his spine as their voices rose into the night in unison. He fanaticised that the trees, moon and stars were greedily sucking up the power in their words and using it to make them more beautiful to people.

Yugi never noticed how the darkness, caused by the shadows thrown across the clearing he lay in by the trees, moved. They gathered together and moved around the grass, bleached silver in the moonlight. Round and round the darkness moved in a beautiful yet deadly spiral, heading towards the unaware teen in the middle.

Yugi could feel the temperature plummet and the presence of the shadows, but he was not afraid. This wasn't the darkness that could hurt him. This wasn't the darkness plaguing the hearts of men. This wasn't the darkness that weighed down the woods.

It was a familiar darkness, comforting and warm.

The spiral ended and a shadowed figure rose from the end at the teen's feet. Shadows ran off of him like water and splashed over Yugi as he hovered, floating in mid-air, above him. Yugi could feel it run off his lily-white skin and sink into the Earth. He slowly opened his eyes and calmly looked at the humanoid figure of darkness above him. The shadows parted as his eyes opened, blood red and sharp. At the same time a harsh smile split his face. Bone-white teeth sparkled back at him, delicately pointed and dangerous as the shadows that still ran down his face dribbled into his mouth and stained the teeth black. To Yugi it looked like the lack of light was turning the shadows to blood that poured out of his mouth like a sickening black sludge. The being ran a shadowed claw down the expanse of his cheek as his bloody eyes glittered. Yugi leant into the touch before he froze.

Yugi the spectator of the dream then began to scream.

* * *

Yugi launched himself out of the bed as if the mattress itself had seared his skin. However he hadn't noticed that his aunt, who was trying to wake him in the midst of his screaming, was crouched by the side of it. Mai cried out as her nephew barrelled into her, sending them both plummeting to the plush blue carpet.

Yugi's whole body froze like an exposed spider before he scrambled off of her "Oh crap, I'm so sorry aunt Mai!" Yugi stuttered a wild blush covering his face.

Great, he thought, I've only known the woman for two days and I've already humiliated myself. Please say that she didn't hear me . . .

Mai's amethyst eyes, so much like his own, were glued to his face. Her expression was unreadable as she looked at her blushing nephew "I heard you."

Yugi winced and rubbed his arm absently. Mai was absent from her make-up with her long, wavy blonde hair was plaited to the one side to keep it out of her face as she slept. Silky blonde strands hung free and wild around her heart-shaped face. Her black silk pyjamas shone in the early morning light. He obviously woke her up early. Yugi's eyes caught the flashing numbers on his clock that read 6:05. He bit his lip and looked at her apologetically.

"I'm so sorry that I woke you up at such a ridiculous time." Yugi said.

Mai merely got up and ruffled his hair playfully "You were having a nightmare so it's not your fault okay, hun?"

Mai watched as her nephew fell backwards onto his bed with a pale arm thrown across his eyes "Listen . . . if you want to talk you know that I'm all ears."

Yugi drew his arm up to peek at her "I'm fine . . ."

"From all that screaming I have a bloody good reason to disagree."

Yugi sat back up "I just . . . don't want to talk about it."

Mai looked him up and down with a frown on her pretty face "I get it . . . now don't go back to sleep you may as well get ready for school." She said cheerfully as she walked downstairs "I'll make you some pancakes!"

Yugi rolled his eyes. He couldn't deny that he liked living with his aunt and grandfather. Things started to get awkward with Solomon yesterday though. The old man was jumpy and watched Yugi like hawk. He seemed ready to pounce into action at a moments notice twenty-four-seven. Mai seemed to notice the change in her father too. She watched him with equal ferocity and narrowed eyes. Thoughts whirred around Yugi's head, logic trying to grasp an explanation.

They knew something.

Yugi rubbed his skin raw in the shower across the hall from his bedroom. He could still feel the sludge running down his skin, landing on his face as the figure smiled with a predatory look in his eyes. Yet his dream self had not been afraid, he welcomed the touch, embraced the darkness . . .

Yugi shook his head harshly to dispel the traitorous thoughts and donned the school uniform. He frowned in disgust at his reflection. It was a truly simple uniform, unlike his elaborate uniform that he wore in Tokyo. The blazer was a plain blue, no badge or anything signifying the school. To Yugi it made sense being as it was the only high school in the village. According to his aunt the school was for_ all_ the children which explained the sheer size of the building despite the tiny area. Primary school children and the teenagers in the same building . . . Yugi just knew that it was either going to be maddening or an interesting school experience.

He was leaning towards maddening more though, little children running around his legs all day? No thank you.

He merely wore a black tank top underneath the uniform with a leather buckle encircling his small neck. The trousers were the same colour as the jacket and Yugi wore some studded black leather boots to accessorise the boring ensemble.

To Yugi he looked frumpy and he practically drowned in the jacket. It gave him comfort that everyone would be wearing the same horrible outfit.

Yugi trudged downstairs, dragging his black backpack with white skulls over it behind him. It thumped heavily on the stairs under the weight of all the textbooks he had to acquire. He was starting a few months after the school year had begun and he dreaded how much he was going to have to work just to catch up.

After eating with his new guardians he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulders. He saw Grandpa frown at the skulls that littered front of it and Yugi mentally smirked. He wanted to go back to the city and as nice as the village seemed there was something that made him want to leave. He didn't want to be in Tanima for longer than he had to.

The morning was crisp and clear. It was odd, how fresh the air was here without being tainted by cars and other vehicles. A breathless laugh passed from his lips, the air was too thin without the smog of Tokyo city.

"Yug!" A voice screamed down the street.

Yugi rolled his eyes and turned to see Joey jogging up the road, a battered green satchel bag slapping his hip as he ran. A wild grin lit his face as he waved enthusiastically at the small teen.

"Lookin' good in the uniform Yug!" He slapped Yugi painfully on the shoulder as he approached; Yugi hid his flinch well from the other teen.

"Thanks." Yugi said, hoisting his backpack further on his shoulder "You think you can show me around the school later?"

Joey waved a limp hand "I'd love to Yug but they'll assign someone to do that with you and it'll be good. Let you meet some new people and all. As much as I love you already, little buddy, you can't just be glued to the hip with little ol me." He winked.

Yugi was shocked. As boisterous as he was Joey truly considered his feelings and what would be best for him, not only his desires. Yugi felt the first genuine smile he had since his parents' death split his face "Thanks Joey."

The rest of the walk was made in companionable silence until the shadow of the school loomed ominously in front of the two boys. They both joined the trickle of students that made their way into the school. The building looked like it had the life and vibrancy sucked from it by the numerous teens walking onto the campus. Yugi took a mental note of the children hanging off of their parent's legs, crying that they shouldn't go to school. Yugi shook his head with a wistful smile on his face, he remembered that, his father just smacked him lightly on the back of the head and told him that he would love school and that he didn't need to be with them all the time.

He never would have guessed how much he missed being parented now that they were gone . . . but he figured that Mai would gladly attempt to fill the voice of reason in his life. Solomon would be the grandfather he had always wanted, someone to talk to when he had a bad day.

The walls were painted an off-white colour but the dull paint was easy to ignore when the walls were plastered with bright motivational posters. "Stop bullying!" seemed to be the most popular as Joey herded him to his form classroom.

"Don't worry Yug, Mrs Reeves is awesome she'll set you up with someone nice. I'll come huntin' for you later!" He shouted as he jogged down the corridor away from him, a couple of students ignoring Joey as they carried on with their own business. Obviously they were used to the rambunctious blonde's antics.

Not wanting to give himself one moment to panic he shoved open the door and closed it behind him before tip-toeing to the desk situated at the head of the class.

Mrs Reeves was a chubby woman to say the least and Yugi was sure he had seen the crimson wrapping of Maryland cookies peeking out from the top drawer of her desk. She had blonde curly hair and friendly brown eyes, she wore a bright floral sundress from what Yugi could see. A bright smile lit her plump face as she spotted Yugi and suddenly everything else didn't matter.

"Yugi Moto I presume?" She chirped, her second chin wobbling when she spoke as her brown eyes twinkled.

Yugi plastered a smile on his face and nodded before taking a small bow in greeting "Yes Miss."

She giggled and waved a doughy hand dismissively "Such a polite boy! Let's introduce you then, hm?"

She staggered to her feet and clamped sausage fingers onto his slim shoulder "Class this is the transfer student, Yugi Moto!"

Yugi was met with an awkward silence as the other teens appraised him, their eyes roving over his form in suspicion. However his eyes briefly strayed to the back of the classroom where there was one student who was not paying attention at all. In fact now that he had noticed all the other pupils were grouped together to talk yet this student had their head hidden behind their bag, a girl if the purple satchel dotted with white stars was anything to go on, more importantly she was completely on her own.

How strange he thought as his eyes drifted from her form to rove over his classmates once again, deciding not to dwell on the lone girl any more. Maybe he would make an effort to talk to her later on he thought before he was distracted by Mrs Reeves once again. Vaguely recognising that she had been talking whilst he was daydreaming, he cheeks flushed in shame as he wondered if anyone else had noticed.

"Now we need a volunteer to show our new friend around the school for a couple of days, just to get acquainted with the layout and how things work around here, okay? Raise your hands, please." Her bright smile slowly faded as the students just stared at her in amusement, as if to mock her attempt at an ice-breaker for Yugi.

Yugi could feel her fingers clench on his shoulder in anger even as her sunny smile returned. The bell rang shrilly and the students stood up without another word, not even looking at Yugi as they all piled out of the classroom without a second glance at Yugi, whispering fiercely amongst themselves.

Mrs Reeves's hand dropped from Yugi's shoulder to hang limply by her side as she sighed, turning to Yugi apologetically "Sorry about that, they're usually much more welcoming I have no idea what's gotten into them."

Yugi smiled comfortingly "Don't worry, teenagers can be mean. It may take them a few weeks to warm up to me."

She nodded although she didn't look too convinced of Yugi's theory. Mrs Reeves just stood there in thought, wondering what she could do for the boy now to make him feel more comfortable. They were both so focused neither of them noticed there was a third presence until they spoke.

"Excuse me, Mrs? I could show Yugi around if he wants."

Mrs Reeves practically jumped out of her doughy skin as she focused on the girl that had joined them. A bright smile lit her face as she clapped her hands together "Oh Mana that would be wonderful!"

Judging from the purple satchel that hung by the girl's side it was the same student that was hidden; it was packed to the brim with books and paper as well as a stash of . . . chocolate? Yugi raised an eyebrow in amusement; obviously his guide had a bit of a sweet tooth.

Mana was a slim girl with golden brown tanned skin that was flawless. She had light brown hair that was spiked in every direction although Yugi suspected it would be soft to the touch just like his own tresses. Forest green eyes sparkled outlined in black liquid eyeliner done in an Egyptian-like style. She wore the girls' uniform of a pink blazer, white shirt and blue bow. Instead of the brown shoes that most of the girls wore however a pair of red velvet creepers adorned her feet. Yugi raised an eyebrow again, liking Mana's style despite the fact that red shoes didn't really go with the uniform . . .

Mana held out a friendly hand "Mana Wither at your service."

Yugi shook it with a bright smile "Yugi Moto, clueless city boy."

Mrs Reeves had a proud smile on her face as she watched the two laugh and move to walk out of the classroom. "Mana can I just talk to Yugi for a second, please?"

"Of course I'll wait outside." She chirped, waving.

Mrs Reeves regarded Yugi worriedly for a second before sighing "Mana is a lovely girl and I'm sure you noticed that she was on her own."

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well . . . she needs a friend like you. Just don't listen to what the other students say about her. They can be quite . . . unfriendly to Mana."

Yugi frowned, suddenly feeling a bout of anger on the girl's behalf. Mrs Reeves obviously noticed and shoved Yugi towards the door "Now you go on and enjoy your first day."

Yugi was still frowning in confusion as the door closed behind him and he walked over to Mana. Mana's forest green eyes showed understanding.

"I wish she hadn't said anything." She mumbled, kicking at the floor and wincing as the rubber soles of her creepers squeaked "I know she wants to help, I've been spending lunchtimes with her since I can remember." Mana shook her head and smiled at Yugi "Enough of that, we've only just met you don't need to be concerned with my problems. Let's go! There is a lot to see."

Yugi didn't mention anything for the rest of the day as the girl showed him around. He didn't understand why the other students shunned Mana, she was friendly and funny as well as extremely pretty. In fact if Yugi swung that way he could see himself liking Mana. Then again the students didn't take well with his presence either and little did he know that the company he kept only made their acceptance of him even more of an impossibility. . .

* * *

Aha! Some weird crap is going on, oh what can it be!? XD At first I was going to have Mana really broody and rejecting Yugi's advances to befriend her however I decided against that idea, as you can see, in favour to keep her in character. Also I have no idea where that dream sequence came from I was struggling to start this and after a really bad day in school my fingers just flew over the keyboard :P

Hope you enjoyed! Review and stay tuned for the next chaper, constructive criticism is encouraged! ;D x


	3. Chapter 3

**Announcement: -**

I used to hate authors on here who would do this because you'd be like "Holy crap yeah! An update!" and then the disappointment would be intense as I realise it was just an announcement :L

Anyway, I'm sorry for disappearing for ages, if you want to know as to why then it will be on my profile but for those of you who don't and just want to know when the next update will be, give me a week or so and I'll have one of the stories updated. Thanks for being so patient with me, love you guys!


End file.
